Where There's Smoke
by mutiny89
Summary: Hunters and lifelong friends Jason and Taylor set out on a mission to find the Winchester brothers after noticing a rising trend in demon numbers and hearing roomers of their involvement in a coming war between heaven and hell.


_Prologue_

The jeep bumped and jerked as Taylor gunned it down the old country road. Jason's fingers fumbled with the rock salt filled shells as ditches and rocks sent him bouncing around the passenger seat like a helpless rag doll.

Taylor chanced a look over his shoulder to check the demon's distance; his car was a mere 30 ft behind and the barn was still over a mile away. It was going to be close.

"You know, you don't have to let it get so close." Jason reminded Taylor, shoving the last shell into his shotgun.

Jason climbed into the back seat and took aim. The demon's car was bouncing and swerving on a dirt road while going 80 miles per hour, making it hard for Jason to get a shot off.

"Can you please drive straight for 5 fucking seconds while I try to keep us alive?" He screamed at Taylor over the roar of the engine.

"I got a better idea how about you just shoot at it and quit your bitching?" Taylor rebutted spinning the wheel onto the final stretch of road.

With the shotgun pressed firmly against his right shoulder Jason fired. The rock salt did little more than cause the demon to veer wildly across the road in an attempt to avoid the shots, but it was all they needed. Just had to make him keep his distance for a little longer.

The two vehicles sped past dense and dreary woods that extended for miles all around them, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake as they did so. The night around them was silent. They were all alone.

"Jason, you might want to consider buckling up, were nearing the barn." He warned.

The demon's car was now bumper to bumper with the jeep. Their bodies jerked as the car rammed into them in an attempt to run them off the road. Taylor flattened the accelerator to the floor trying desperately to outrun the hell spawn.

The barn was now in sight and grew larger and larger as they neared it. If everything went according to plan, the chase would be over in just a few moments. Taylor tightened his grip on the steering wheel and braced himself for the coming impact.

"Hold on!" He shouted a split second before the wrangler burst through the wooden doors. As soon as they were in, Taylor pulled the e-brake and spun the wheel turning them 180 degrees and bringing the jeep to a stop.

A few seconds later the demon passed right through their make shift entryway only to be ripped out of his back windshield and thrown to the ground in an explosion of glass. The now driver less car lost control and flipped. It then barrel rolled right through the barn's back wall, only missing Taylor and Jason by inches. The car flipped on its side across the moonlit field for a solid 40 feet before coming to a rest.

Taylor and Jason both stepped out of the wrangler with weapons loaded and approached the demon carefully. It laid face down in a crumbled heap upon the straw covered floor, with it's hosts body bleeding profusely. The body it inhabited was a man in his mid thirties. The man had dark, and due to the demon inside him, even darker eyes. Before being possessed he had been an accountant working for a local bank. His two kids lived with his ex wife and rarely ever saw him. Neither Jason nor Taylor knew why the demon chose him. Or why it had felt the need to kill him before taking his body.

With possessed and lifeless eyes, the demon looked up at them and managed to choke out "Wha…how…?"

Kneeling down Jason swept some of the straw away with his hand. Beneath lay a portion of the devils trap he and Taylor had painted on the floor earlier that morning.

"You know, I was bit worried this wasn't going to work. Seeing as how this is my first devils trap to be tested on something moving upwards of ninety miles per hour, you can understand why I was a bit skeptical." Jason told the demon, allowing himself a small smirk. "What about you Taylor, was it everything you imagined it would be?"

"Better. I was quite taken with its effectiveness. Brought you to a dead stop. Guess your car was immune to it though. Passed right on through and left you behind. By the way, that-" Taylor said gesturing to the demons broken body. "looked extremely painful."

"You don't know pain. But you will." The demon coughed and hacked up blood, spat it on the floor and went on. "When I get out of this, I'm going to kill you both very slowly. Well maybe not both, seeing as how this body is now useless, I might just take one of yours out for a spin. Should be fun." The demon snarled at them.

Taylor crouched to eye level with the demon. He stared hard at it and said "Yeah, that's not going to happen. The devils trap wasn't the only trick we've lined up for you tonight." Taylor then removed a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem…"

The more of the exorcism Taylor read, the more the demon began to panic. In an attempt to drown out his voice, the demon covered its ears and began shrieking. However halfway through, Taylor stopped reading.

"Well what do you know? It actually works." Jason stated in a mocking tone. "Tell you what, I know how you demons often like to make deals. What do you say we make one?"

The demon remained silent looking over the two of them, unsure of how to proceed. "What kind of deal?"

"An exchange. We want information. You give it to us and we don't send you back to the pit." Taylor explained.

"Depends. What do you want to know?" The demon replied, now sporting a half cocked grin.

With his face suddenly solemn and serious Jason told the demon. "The whereabouts of Dean and Sam Winchester."

Upon hearing this, the demon burst into a fit of heinous laughter. "You think I'd know something like that? You two are in way over your heads. Don't you think if any demon, with the exception of that two timing whore, knew where those two were we would have hunted them down by now?"

"So you're saying you don't know anything?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you morons." It told them.

Jason looked at Taylor and shrugged. Taylor responded in turn with a slow nod.

Jason sighed. "Well that's too bad. Guess we do it the hard way."

With shotgun leveled, Jason blasted the demon in the dead center of it's chest, hurling it backwards into the invisible wall from the devils trap. It fell back onto it's face with a dull thud.

Struggling back to it's feet, the demon screamed at them. "I'm not lying! I've got no fucking clue where those two are!"

It was silent for a moment. The demon looked from Taylor to Jason with anxious eyes. The demon was worried now. He didn't know what to expect next.

"Not good enough." Jason said. He tossed his shotgun to Taylor and headed over to the jeep. After a few seconds of rummaging, he retrieved a gas can from the back seat and headed back to where the demon now stood unafraid.

"Gas? What are you gonna do? Set me ablaze and let me burn until I cough up what you wanna hear? You two are dumber than I thought. I'm from hell you genius. I can take the heat."

Jason stared the demon down while he unscrewed the cap on the can. "Whoever said this was gas? No, this is a few gallons of holy water."

The demons eyes widened a bit and it's confident smile vanished. Jason knew that if the demon knew anything, he could make it talk.

"I don't know!" The demon yelled in a desperate attempt to stop the coming pain.

The demons knees gave out as the rock salt from Taylor's shotgun tore through them. With it's body now on the ground, Jason began to pour.

The water seeped across the floor slowly forming a puddle that covered the entirety of the devils trap. Agony filled screams escaped into the night. The demon flopped around the trap like a fish out of water while it's body smoked from contact with the holy water.

Jason slammed the can to the ground and yelled at it "Tell me where they are!"

"I told you." It panted trying to catch a breath. "I don't know."

"You know something. Spill it!" Jason growled.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I know." It's grin had now returned. "I know your little sister died bloody. I know your parents were forced to watch as she was torn limb from limb before them, only to meet the same fate themselves. And from what I've heard, she was a screamer."

This was too much for Jason to handle. He sprang at the demon but Taylor tackled him to the ground and managed to hold him back before he crossed into the devils trap. He knew that Jason was no match for a demon in a hand-to-hand fight. Especially with his emotions getting in the way.

"Jason you have to calm down! Clear your head." Taylor told him. "It wants you to come in the trap."

Jason was breathing heavy now with his eyes shut tight. After a minute or so his breathing slowed and Taylor got off him. Jason stood and brushed himself off.

"Go wait outside, I can finish up in here." Taylor said.

"I'm not leaving you alone with a demon." Jason replied.

"I'll be fine. It's stuck in the trap. Go."

Jason hesitated a moment, but then walked out the giant hole in the back of the barn leaving just Taylor and the demon alone inside.

"Alone at last. I could remind you of your parents gruesome demise, but somehow I think you'd hold it together a bit better than psycho boy." The demon said.

"This is your last chance. Tell me where the Winchester brothers are or I send you back to hell." Taylor told it.

"I really can't get this through that thick skull of yours can I?" The demon replied. "I don't know where they are."

"Fine." Taylor said removing the exorcism from his pocket once again. He read on despite the howls the demon let loose.

When Taylor uttered the last words "Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri." The demon's head snapped back as a thick black smoke erupted from its mouth. The smoke continued to pour out as it formed into a swirling cloud within the confines of the devils trap for a second before erupting in hell fire and vanishing.

Outside Jason sat with his back against a wall staring out into the night. Taylor spotted him and took a seat beside him. For five minutes they sat in silence.

"Did he tell you anything?" Jason asked.

"No. He didn't know." Taylor responded.

Jason's let his head fall back against the wall as his eyes drifted up to the night sky. "We have to find them Taylor."

"We will, Jason. We will."


End file.
